


Hunting a Spider

by Alexei2020



Series: The lives of Bucky and Peter [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Genius Peter Parker, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Genius Tony Stark, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei2020/pseuds/Alexei2020
Summary: Peter is found, but not the same. Can he be fixed?Part of a series. This doesn't make any sense without the other parts. I recommend reading those first.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: The lives of Bucky and Peter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733041
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Hunting a Spider

Bucky can't move. He wants to talk. To say something. Anything to make his lover stay. To make him remember. But his lips has stopped working, and his feet are glued to the concrete beneath him.

  
But Steve is moving. Slowly. His devastated eyes following his long lost friend as he escapes through the roof. Only when he's out of sight does he turn towards Tony to help him out of his sticky prison.

  
The ninja in cat costume is suddenly there too, and apparently he's the new king of Wakanda. Bucky's first instinct is to run, but before he can get his brain to function properly again, the king has a strong grip on his shoulder.

  
"I won't harm you. You look hurt enough already. I'm sorry." Bucky can only nod. Not trusting his voice or emotions at the moment. His throat is filled with dry sand, and his heart is doing flip flops in his chest, trying to escape its rib cage prison. His boyfriend, lover, soulmate even, was right there. In front of him. Just like he remembers him. With gracious moves and messy curls bouncing all over the place as he moved. The all too familiar doe eyes. The only thing missing is the bubbly laugh and the I'd-sacrifice-myself-for-anyone-in-a-heartbeat attitude. 

With a sad, but strong look, the king turns to Steve, now crouching by Iron Man, struggling with the webs.

  
"Your friend can't have gone far, but you should go look for him. I think we can help him. I'll take care of mr.Stark and the other prisoner." Steve let's out a relieved sigh, and gives an apologetic look to his friend before ge gets to his feet and all but drags a still heartbroken Bucky out of the bunker.

  
___

  
It's cold. Really, really cold. Saucer wide snowflakes crash on their faces as they fight their way through the sour wind. They have snow to their knees as they follow a set of bare footprints barely visible in front of them.

  
It's like their arachnid friend has been flying above the white ground, only skimming the surface with his feet. It wouldn't have surprised any of them really. He can jump insanely high and far. At least he could, before everything. And it's not like Hydra is famous for reducing power in anyone. 

  
Bucky can't help the anxiety rising steadily within him. Peter has never been good with low temperatures. He distinctly remembers him being unable to regulate it on his own, and the thought of finding him frozen to death out in the wilderness is terrifying him beyond measures.

  
They follow the footprints into a forest. Huge pine trees loome over them, and the tiny prints in the snow disappears. _Great... he's travelling up there now..._ Bucky frowns as he moves his gaze towards the sky. Blinded by light and snow and apparently tears too, he lets out a defeated sound. His chest is aching with something that feels suspiciously like grief, and Peter's voice echo in the back of his head like a mantra.

  
"Now what?"

  
"I think he knows we're here. I learned a long time ago not to underestimate him. Maybe we should let him come to us."

  
"Really?" Bucky deadpans. "He doesn't remember us. What makes you think he'll come?"

  
"He's still Peter. Containing his curiosity isn't really his strong suit." Steve gives his friend the smallest of smiles, and Bucky is so grateful he's here with him. Peter is after all, one of Steve's best friends. He lost them both, and since Steve will always be Steve, the hope flickering around his features is not at all surprising. Bucky can't even begin the emphatic prossess for this guy. Always so optimistic, even after losing everything time and time again.

  
_Peter is sitting on the ceiling, legs spread lazily out in front of him as his eyes is locked at the view outside the window._

  
_"You okay, doll?" Bucky walks up to him, their heads brush against each other when he stops underneath him, following his boyfriend's gaze. It's a clear night, and the sky is beautifully illuminated by the city lights._

  
_"Do you think there's other life out there? That maybe we're not alone?" Bucky whips his head up at that. What? And then he notices the book un the small man's lap._ Of course _._

  
_Where the hell did you get that idea?" Peter's lips quirk up in an innocent smile, and his big, doe eyes crinkle in the evening lights._

  
_"You know, they want to send people out there, some day. Can you imagine that?"_

  
Bucky chuckles a little, earning him a raised eyebrow from Steve.

  
"Imagine Peter's face when he learns about the alien attack and the fact that we are not alone in the universe after all. He's gonna lock himself in a library for the next ten years." He shakes his head to clear his mind. _No time to think about that now. We have to find him before... no. Don't go there! We'll find him._

  
"Hey, Spider. We know you can hear us. Can we talk? Maybe go somewhere with a heater?" Steve has his eyes trained in the tree tops. Sure, his eyes works a little better after the serum, but Bucky doubts he's able to spot Peter unless he wants to be found.

  
He was incredible before, and if he's been trained as an assassin for Hydra, the he has to be even better at this hide and seek game than he already was.

  
But he's right, of course, because it doesn't take long before a messy mop of brown curls is slowly sliding downwards from the trees and the young man is studying them from his upside down crouch, holding on to a single string of webs.

  
"What do you want from me?"

  
"I know you must be confused, but-"

  
"That's the understatement of the century. What year is it?"

  
"2016" Bucky can see Peter's eyes widen at that, and he aches to just grab his lover in his arms, holding him tight and never let go again.

  
Suddenly he's back at their apartment, humming to a song on the radio while Peter is sleeping in his lap, soft snores vibrating his chest and Bucky's strong arms safely wrapped around his smaller boyfriend, one hand combing through the unruly curls and the other tracing circles on the defined, yet so fragile back. 

  
"And what do you want?"

  
"We want to help. We're not here to fight you." At that, Peter actually rolls his eyes, and Bucky wonders what kind of treatment he got, that allowed him to keep his personality like that, and still give them what they wanted.

  
"Clearly. Do I look like a damsel in distress to you? What did you do to my handler?"

  
"Nothing. The place was deserted when we arrived. But you're gonna freeze to death out here. Let us help. Please?"

  
"Why?" Bucky can't help the sob that escapes his throat at the emotionless attitude. He never thought he would be at the receiving end of it, and it completely breaks him. The high pitched voice, that never really got through puberty the right way, always so easygoing and words rolling off the lips at all hours of the day. Always a giggle away from a full out bellywrapping laugh. Not this. Hostile and distant and it's not his Peter at all. 

  
"What do you remember from your time before working for Hydra?" It's a risky question, but he got a faint hope it might help. Just a flicker of a memory. How did I break of this? Is it the same? But it's not the same. Bucky was stripped of everything that was himself, and most of the time he still misses a lot of what was once considered Bucky Barnes. 

  
This man, his man. He has personality. And even if Bucky doesn't want to admit it, it is Peter. This is the same Peter that would run head first at murderers, rapists and the general bad guy. Minus the killing. Peter never killed. Even when he secretly wanted to. So maybe the bubbly, energetic and heartwarming Peter is there too. 

  
"I don't have a time before Hydra. I'm not the guy you think I am." Peter shivers and curls gus toes. When Bucky looks a little closer he can see the blue color forming on his lips and the greyish tone spreading across his face. They have to get him out there. Now.

  
Steve has noticed it too, and takes a hesitant step forward. He lets his shield drop to the ground and raises his arms in surrender.

  
"You're about to go into hibernation, can you please let us help you? You know you're stronger than us. If you want to take us down, you know you can. We won't fight you."

  
The Spider seems to consider it, tilting his head to the side and biting the inside of his cheek. Bucky can't really describe how it feels to see him like that. So familiar. So... Peter. Yet so unfamiliar and strange. Maybe this was how Steve felt, when Bucky came after his head, and all he saw was a friend. Again, Bucky has to praise his friend. This is a horrible feeling, and he just wants it to go away. Far, far away, and never return. Experiencing it with both his friends? In the span of two years? Why isn't Steve a whimpering mess, curled up in a ball of limp flesh and hot tears?

  
"If you try anything, I won't hesitate to snap your necks. You seem to know a lot about my strength. Don't underestimate me." It doesn't sound like a threat. More like a warning, and both the super soldiers let out a breath. Peter is coming. They'll fix him. And a mental note is made to tell Peter when they get him back, that any mentions of snapping people's necks is forbidden territory, because it sounds so wrong coming from his mouth. 

  
___

  
Tony hasn't moves from his spot on the jet. The usually talkative and restless billionaire is just sitting there in his seat. Watching the Hydra assassin with wary eyes. The arachnid is laying on his back in a hammock he spun quickly when he boarded. He looks so relaxed, with his arms behind his head, eyes closed and slowly rocking from side to side.

  
"I can feel your eyes on me, Robot man. Relax a little. All that stress can't be good for your artificial heart." His eyes are still closed, and Bucky chuckles when he looks at Stark, eyes wide and a million questions whirring around his features. This could be fun. Tony Stark is not a favourite, and any chance to watch him uncomfortable and pissed off is a bonus.

  
"I would feel a lot more relaxed if I wasn't currently stuck in the air with a freak able to crush my armor with his fingertips."

  
"I'm not dangerous unless you make me. Apparently I'm out of a job for the time being, so unless you threaten me, I won't touch you." Stark and Steve share a look, and Bucky is trying really hard to get his emotions in check. Seeing the all so powerful Iron Man squirm in his seat, ready to piss himself or pass out is a sight in itself, and hearing his lover's voice is making his heart flutter uncontrollably, but the fact that he has no idea who he is, or that all their years together has vanished is so heartbreaking that the fluttering is greatly overshadowed. 

  
"I'm just gonna take a wild guess and assume you're not as stupid as you look. I'm a spider. We don't attack unless provoked." Bucky straight up laughs. Every previous attempt to keep cool thrown out the window. Stark growls and his ears turn red. Steve looks like the third world war us approaching and king T'Challa whistles.

  
"Oh my god!" The words come out broken by a booming laugh Bucky had forgot he even was able to produce, and it feels so good. Even if it only lasts for a short moment. Stark points a menacing finger at Bucky who is trying half heartedly to calm himself.

  
"Shut it. And you-" he turns the finger towards Steve, who has locked his lips in a thin line, trying not to fuel whatever is about to happen. People just don't step on Tony's toes, and he looks straight up terrifies of what might happen if this continues. But he's also greatly amused about the fact that someone stood up the man, not a single care in the world about the consequences. 

  
"Oh you poor soul. Did I step on your ego? Maybe if you toned it down a little, it would be easier to manoeuvre around it." Peter turns his head, and a mischievous smile and a mock pout spreads on his lips before he winks at the older man and turns back to rock quietly back and forth.

  
And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the Amazing Peter Parker in all his might and glory. Trust him to break down the most powerful man in the world with a few short sentences. 

  
___

  
Three hours later and Tony has finally managed to calm down a little. He taps quietly on a StarkPad, asking his AI some work related questions every once in a while. Steve and Bucky on the other hand, is playing a game of Bridge, glancing over at their lost friend, trying not to lose their shit completely. The spider is still rocking in his hammock, but is growing more and more impatient by the minute.

  
"Where exactly are we going? What are you planning to do with me?"

  
"We are going to Wakanda. And we will try to get your memories back."

  
The king looks over at Peter with sympathy in his eyes, but it does nothing to soothe the agitated assassin what so ever.

  
"There's nothing wrong with my memory, your majesty. What exactly does this procedure include, if I may ask?" The sarcastic tone in his voice sends shivers down Bucky's spine, and reminds him of all the bullies he fought in dark alleys back before the war.

  
"That may be, but our elite scientists would like to try. Nothing harmful, and you will not be in any pain."

  
"I didn't ask about pain. I asked about the procedure. Messing with the brain is not to be taken lightly. What if you fry the wrong neurons or accidentally short cut the molecules leading to my memory storage? Would you be able to fix it?"

  
That makes Tony perk up from his screen, and he looks from T'Challa to Peter, frowning a little ar the technological language used by the assassin. Bucky and Steve just shakes their heads. _Never underestimate him._

  
"What do you know about brain matter, mr. Spider? I didn't know Hydra's weapons got PHd's?" Steve winces at Tony's statement. The harch tone and cocky attitude is going to kill the genius one day. 

  
"I spent a good amount of time in a lab, mr.Stark. and I do prefer to know what happens to my body. Besides... I'm not some simple weapon, and my education is frankly none of your business."

  
Who knew it was possible to leave the great Tony Stark speechless? Not Bucky and Steve, that's for sure.

  
Do they secretly bask in the moment anyway?

  
Hell yeah.

  
"Are we there yet?" The Spider asks as he effortlessly jumps from his resting place and stands on the ceiling to stretch.

  
"I can't do this. -" Stark rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands, sighing dramatically. "Get down from there, and no. We're there when we're there. I'm not about to spend the rest of my trip like this is some kind of sick family vacation." Peter simply cocks his head to the side and smirks triumphantly before he lets go of the ceiling and twists mid air to land quietly in his toes.

  
He snorts at the older man's reaction and walks elegantly over to the quiet pair on the other side of the jet. Their cards now long forgotten as they watched the scene in front of them.

  
"Can I join?" He asks with an innocent smile tugging on his lips, and Bucky's heart almost jumps out if his chest. He knows it's probably fake, and just a way for him to study their behaviour, but right now, any time spent with his (former?) boyfriend is most welcomed. Maybe it'll trigger something if they just act like they did all those years ago.

___

Wakanda is absolutely beautiful. And Peter, despite being cramped on a flying metal box with a bunch of misfits, is completely entranced by the view when they breach the cloaking shield and the high tech palass is standing there in the middle, in all its might and glory.

  
"Definitely not the fifties anymore" he mutters to himself. His face glued to the window. Maybe agreeing to this trip isn't so bad after all. He's not stupid, though. He knows he's a prisoner, and even if he's able to escape quite easily, killing royals isn't exactly high on his to-do list right now.

  
It feels kind of nice, the false freedom. It's weird, not having his handler around. He'd grown to like the guy after all those years, after he stopped the torturing, that is. He was even able to speak freely with him at the end. But having him hanging over his shoulder was kind of nice too. At least he wasn't alone. 

  
Pissing off the robot man - Tony Stark - is definitely a plus. He seems to think Peter (that's what they call him anyway, and he's not completely opposed to a real name, not that he'll say that out loud) is some kind of brain dead weapon, and proving him wrong every time he opens that smart ass mouth of his is just as pleasing as his expression when he crumbled up that ugly helmet of his.

  
The other two is an entirely different story. They are apparently from his time too. What are the odds, right? And no matter what Peter says, they're adamant he's a long lost friend, killed in the war. _News flash, douchebags! I am very much alive, and I never fought in the war._

  
When they land the plane, Stark holds out a set of handcuffs in front of Peter. He just looks at them and cocks his eyebrow at the billionaire. 

  
"For a supposed genius, you're pretty stupid if you think I'm gonna stuff my hands in those." He points his finger at the metal cuffs and crosses his arms over his chest. 

  
Stark shifts a little and turns his face to mr. Roger's, silently pleading him to say something. Which is hilarious, really. The man doesn't look like someone who asks for anything, let alone pleads.

  
He can hear mr. Barnes snicker a little behind him, and Mr. Roger's sighs, and claps Stark on the shoulder as he passes him on the way out.

  
"Don't try anything. This is the most secure place on the planet. You won't even get past the front gate before you're put down." Peter snorts at the man and raises his hands in mock surrender. 

  
"I already told you, tin can. I'm not dangerous unless you make me. I wouldn't be here unless I wanted to."

  
___

  
The palass is even more beautiful on the inside, and the high tech lab in this place has Peter's fingers twitch involuntary. Itching to touch, test and learn everything about this place and the new world he has stumbled into.

  
"Definitely not the fifties..." He whispers again as he takes a 360 around the huge room.

  
There's a beautiful young woman sitting at a desk in the corner, tapping furiously at a floating, transparent screen. _A hologram_ , Peter's brain helpfully applies, remembering the same technology from the plane.

  
Without hesitation, he stalks over to the girl and stands on the other side of the blue screen, feeding his knowledge hungry brain with whatever he can get. His eyes travel from the screen to the desk, taking note of the piece of equipment, and all the seamless buttons and screens coating it. It's absolutely one of the most impressive things he's ever seen.

  
"More efficient than books and loose papers, that's for sure." He notes to himself. Lost in his own mind he touches the hologram, and swipes his finger across it like Stark did on the jet, watching in complete awe as the picture disappears and what looks like post-its plaster the screen with all kinds of small notes and complicated equations. 

  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" The young woman swats his hand away and glares at him. _Right. She was probably doing something with that_.

  
"Sorry, miss. But your technology here is just outstanding. I apologise for my rudeness."

  
Being polite is apparently not the right way to approach this girl. Her whole being is just screaming 'are you fucking serious?' And Peter has to backtrack his mind a little at the new, wobbly feeling settling in his stomach as he locks eyes with the deep brown orbs staring back at him. God she's beautiful. 

  
And she's another genius. A real one, that is. She doesn't take shit from anyone, and Stark is easily put in his place by her sharp tone. On the other side of the lab doors. Don't touch her stuff. Got it. And it does things to Peter's insides. It feels familiar, but at the same time he has no idea what the warm tingling low in his stomach is. It's deeply unsettling, but so nice at the same time. He can't help the smile creeping up the corner of his mouth as the middle aged man stomps off with the most childish pout in history glued on his face. Priceless.

  
Peter is placed in a chair. And this, he doesn't like. Not one bit. It's way too familiar to another metal chair he's grown to hate over the years. The girl - Shuri - explains in very accurate detail what she's doing, and Peter is relieved when she doesn't act like he won't understand a word she's saying. But the flashbacks that crash lands and invade his brain is still telling him to get up and run as far away as possible. 

  
The feeling of electricity cursing through his brain and ripping every molecule apart is making him dizzy, and he really doesn't want to be here anymore. 

  
But he can't move. His hands and feet are free of any restraints, but he can't for the life of him get his ass to move out of the damn chair.

  
"...eter? Hey! Peter! Breathe! It's okay." Someone is talking. Who's Peter? Breathing? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But his lungs doesn't work like they should. There's something squeezing them shut with every pathetic excuse of a intake of air and his eyes are foggy. Black and white spots clouding his vision.

  
"Hey... Hey... Look at me" Something very cold and very solid is pressing on his shoulder. If he could get his brain back online he would have done something about that, but it's weirdly grounding, and. Oh. Yeah. Breathing. In... out... He blinks, and when his eyes clears, he's looking straight into a pair of disturbingly familiar grey ones. _Where have I seen those before?_

  
"It's okay, doll. I've got you."

  
Doll.

  
_Doll_...

  
_James?_


End file.
